


ortus solis

by calarinanis



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis
Summary: Contessina receives a surprise from Cosimo upon her birthday, something which she had never expected.
Relationships: Contessina de' Bardi/Cosimo di Giovanni de' Medici
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	ortus solis

Indigo covers the sky in its glory, a deep colour not yet broken by the light of the day and yet in its midst there are pale blue cracks to serve as a reminder that dawn was fast approaching. She closed her eyes again. There was still time enough for her to fall back into the comforting embrace of slumber. She heard a rustling next to her. Turning back over, she felt the still lingering warmth of Cosimo upon the sheets and yet the muscled mass of his body was nowhere to be found. Through the haze of sleep she stroked the space next to her, expecting to touch the softness of his chest. There was nothing. Worry woke her from her sleep.

“Cosimo?” She called out in a voice still tempered by tiredness.

He did not respond.

She forced herself to sit upright as her mind contemplated the possibilities. It was likely he had arisen early to start upon his work and yet unusual that he had not pressed a parting kiss to her forehead. It was something she had become accustomed to even in the depths of her sleep. The darkness sat heavy upon her eyes. She rubbed away the signs of fatigue and searched around for the candle she kept upon the wooden table next to her bedside so that she may illuminate her bedchamber. It was an indulgence for most. It was habit for the Medici family, none of whom slept without at least two candles next to them so that they may always have light. Catching the candle, she held it in one hand as she looked for her box of matches with the other. It was easy enough to find, a heavy metal tin that had been fashioned for her by Cosimo, and she pulled out a slender match with ease. Before she could strike it, she felt gentle hands cover her eyes with what felt like the very softest of silk.

“Take my hand, Contessina.” Cosimo’s whispered words tickled against her ear as she felt his strong hand take her own.

A strange feeling gripped Contessina. Married for nearly a year, she was still unused to relinquishing her independence even to Cosimo. Her father had raised her as a son, given her every freedom, and though she had learnt to bite her tongue on occasion she still felt ferocity rise up in her when she perceived to have been wronged. He continue to lead her, his hands tightly holding hers, and she felt the ground beneath her change from hard cobbles to the softness of grass. Cool air settled upon her exposed shoulders and she realised she was still in her nightgown. She stumbled. His arms were quick to steady her and she relished the feeling of his embrace. They walked on for a little while longer. Blood rushed into her cheeks as she felt her breathing grow heavier.Her heartbeat too was loud, like the sound of drums against the bones of her chest. Soon, they came to a stop.

“Cosimo, where are we?” Her eyes were still covered in the silken darkness but she surmised they had reached their destination.

He did not reply until he had helped her to sit on the soft, downy grass. “A moment more of patience, Contessina.”

She felt his hands gently tilt her face upwards and then move down to position her shoulders. The slight pressure of his strong hands sent delight dancing down her spine. It was puzzling. And yet anticipation and joy wove their way throughout her body. Cosimo had clearly planned a surprise of some kind for her and whatever it was the mere thought made her happier than she had been of late. A tender movement untied the strip obscuring her vision. Her eyes took a moment to adjust from the stark black darkness to the colours seeping into her vision.

Beauty had surrounded her.

Soft, hazy blues and silvery greys were threaded through the sky accompanied by the glowing orange sun that bathed her surroundings in radiance. Tendrils of pearl pink and jewelled violet peeked their way through the white fluffy clouds. Mesmerised, she watched as the golden sun continued its journey through the sky. It lit up the deep green trees with a warmth, broke through the last remaining vestiges of indigo and shone its glory upon Cosimo. His dark curls had more than a hint of copper, a sheen radiated from his handsome face and his ocean blue eyes held flickers of gold. A nervous expression sat upon his face.

“Cosimo, this is truly a sight to behold.” Wonder had overwhelmed her face and her dark eyes were filled with awe.

He smiled and it softened his face; a far cry from the cold banker to which she had become accustomed. “Happy birthday, my Contessina. I had thought long about what I could gift you and everything paled in comparison to your luminous beauty.” He paused a moment to take her hand. “And so I thought to share my favourite moment and place with you.”

“Thank you, Cosimo.” Her throat choked up and she felt the sting of tears in her eyes. “I cannot imagine a better gift upon my birthday and am honoured that you chose to share it with me.”

On instinct, she moved closer to Cosimo. He had remembered her birthday, something which she had told him the very day after their wedding. And, he had planned such a surprise. He had given her a memory that she would never forget and beauty that had imprinted upon her soul. Today she had glimpsed the artistic Cosimo of whom she had heard countless tales. Only an artist would think to surprise his wife with a scene so picturesque it could be a painting. Even now, she saw his eyes flit between her face and the varied tones of the sky as if sketching it all from memory. Happiness bubbled inside of her. It was the first time that Cosimo had treated her in a way that was more lover than wife.

She felt his lips brush her hand. “I am glad that you are pleased with your gift, Contessina.”

Cosimo met her eyes. A second passed in which she did nothing except admire the attractiveness of his piercing blue eyes. And then she felt him take her waist in his hands causing pleasure to wind itself throughout her body. She took a deep breath. That’s when she felt his lips against her own, a surprise yet not unwanted in the slightest. He tasted like salt mingled with something exotic and a touch of cloves sat upon his tongue. It stirred the longing inside her body. It was rare for them to kiss in this way, full of desire and not merely for the result of a quick coupling in the hope of children. She savoured the taste of his mouth against her own and the feel of his tongue thrusting deeper into her mouth. Panting, they broke apart for air.

“I see no need to rush, Contessina,” Cosimo said with his hands wandering further down her body. “We have plenty of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
